User talk:Ultimate Toad Gamer
Maybe if you actually read the reason why I restored my talk page, you understand why. But if you have not, here you go: That's annoying, you know? BTW, ''THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I DID. I didn't delete anything, I didn't block anyone, I didn't do any so-called "vandalism". I only restored my talk so I can get rid of a stupid bug. Now you're saying that I NEED TO FUCKING LIVE WITH A BUG THAT CAN EASILY GET RID OFF BECAUSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ON YOUR STUPID WIKI, AS INNOCENT AS IT MAY BE?! BTW, not only is it stupid, but it's pure evil to prevent someone from reading their own goddamn mail, idiot. The government that you follow would never do something like that, they just give you their mail. The receiver should decide what they should do with the mail they should receive, NO ONE ELSE. Hey, you know what? Maybe I should teach you a lesson. Not on your stupid wiki, of course, because nothing is allowed there anyway. :PS: I heard from some guys that you and UMG are the same person. I've heard that a person named Parax (who seems to be the admin of Super Mario Fanon) asked Wikia for a CheckUser search on UMG and you, and your IPs seem to match. Not surprising, seeing how you act very similar to UMG. So, whatever you wanna say about UMG and you not being the same person, I won't believe you. I won't believe a goddarn word you say. Really? First of all, AE (Or I, if you will) never insulted you or UMG, at least not on purpose. All I and AE wanted to convey was that UMG did many wrong things in the past (and still does) and that you follow him for no reason other than to get money from him. But you and UMG are so thick-skulled that you are, dare I say, unable to be convinced (even though it's the very truth). Second, I am not planning to bother you and your stupid wiki again and let it rot into inactivity, because I know it's no use to complain about it: you won't be convinced anyway. I haven't bothered your wiki in weeks, and I plan to do so. SO WHY DO YOU YELL AT ME LIKE I'M '''STILL' BOTHERING YOU?!'' Last time was two months ago, wouldn't be it a little stupid if you still keep to it like it just happened yesterday!? Look, I understand that being duped feels promise-breaking and betrayed, but couldn't you just say something like "I just discovered that you've sockpuppeted a month ago, please don't do that ever again", instead of "STOP BREAKING OUR PROMISE YOU DIPSH*T"? Because it's no longer relevant? I haven't bothered you in two months and never since, now you are randomly bothering me for something that happened a month ago. That makes it look like you're breaking the promise, while you're trying to tell me the opposite. Third, if there are any evil people around here, that would be you and UMG (NO OFFENSE). You're pretty much forcing everyone to appreciate UMG and his stupid theories, or they'll be banned. You're banning Sr. Wario for "laziness" because "he wouldn't probably work on your wiki if he's lazy" (which is ironic, since you or UMG only do things when someone else does something, which is rarely the case). It's also untrue because Sr. Wario was only too lazy to play UMG's stupid little game, and he has been active for everything else. You've banned other people out of pure spite: Sora, Cobweb and Parax are all banned because UMG was banned on Fantendo an the Mario Fanon wiki for actual fair reasons which UMG couldn't tolerate at all. Actual fair arguments on the wiki itself are classified as "insults" and "bullying", and the talk page it happened on would be deleted immediately. All while you're saying that the UMFW is much, much more fair than Fantendo when it comes to rules, even though it's even less fair than Nazi Germany and more cluttered than a filthy room full of garbage. To sum it up, you and UMG pretty much apply PROPAGANDA on the wiki. And again, NO OFFENSE. This is my personal thought of the wiki, supported by all the facts I've come across. I've showed the facts to ULG too, but I think he had betrayed UMG earlier than you think. Also, I never made any real contact with UKG, even though he fully supported ULG's revolution. Also, you can never convince Wikia to globally ban me. Trust me, I've tried to convince Wikia to globally ban UMG (who is way worse than I am), but Wikia says that I'' need to convince him to stop (and that will never work). You can never convince me to idiotically believe that King Koopa is Bowser's cousin (which, by the way, ''started this entire damn conflict in the first place) or that Mario is actually a communist, so it will never work. Also, if you ever try to bother me again, I think I'm gonna use my Tumblr to show the truth about UMG (and the website link to my Tumblr blog is not a profile picture, like you said). by the way, I still do not believe that you and UMG are different persons. Now can we please stop arguing? I meant that I plan on not bothering you ever again because it's no use anyway (and tiresome too). The "I plan to do so" part is written in the sense of "I plan on not bothering you and continuing to not bother you". Though I wish that propaganda-filled rip-off will discontinue in the future, I reckon that I'd make the both of us less miserable when I just stop bothering your wiki. It'll be inactive soon enough anyway, unless you work on it so hard that it actually manages to get like 2000 pages with actual content. response so... did your uncle drag the fight from fantendo, to here, a completely unrelated wiki? because that's what it seems like right now, reading all the talkpages. Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 22:12, December 9, 2013 (UTC) hahaha nope ain't touchin' that with a ten-foot pole what i DO see is that you guys are only here for the purposes of yelling at arend over drama from elsewhere so. i think i'll ban you instead! woulda done this a while back but i haven't checked here in months lol Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 22:41, December 9, 2013 (UTC)